La vie dans les catacombes
by DDangele
Summary: De petit moment de vie dans les catacombes et sur ses résidents.
1. Hayato et Riddle

Quelques histoire sur undertaker Riddle parce qu'il s'agit d'un bon manga un peu oublié

-Tu sais Riddler, tu devrais arrêter de me donner des roses rouges.

-Mais Hayato, j'aime te donner des fleurs, rétorqua Riddler avec un sourire

-oui, je sais que tu n'arrêteras pas de m'en donner, soupira le jeune homme en roulant des yeux, c'est juste qu'il ne faut pas qu'elles soient rouges.

-pourquoi? Demanda le blond surpris

-En classe, nous avons lu un texte sur la signification des couleurs des fleurs. Le rouge signifie la passion.

-Alors pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas t'offrir de fleur rouge puisque je suis _passionné_ par toi?

Le jeune homme devient écarlate tout en accélérant le pas pour se retrouver bien devant lui. Riddler amena une rose rouge délicate à son nez et souris.


	2. Dante et Hiren

À l'entrée des catacombes, deux undertakers arrivent. Le premier crie sur le deuxième.

Et un chien, qu'est-ce que ça fait?

Woaf! Woaf!

Très bien alors je ne veux plus t'entendre dire autre chose!

Mais…

T'es sourd?

Dante leva le poing et l'abatis sur le crâne de son contractant puis il arracha des mains la lettre qu'un secrétaire venait d'apporter.

Bon, le roi nous demande, encore. Pff, fais chier, on vient de revenir de mission…

L'undertakers aux cheveux rouges se retourna et commença à marcher.

Bah, tu viens idiot?

Hiren qui se frottait toujours la tête là où une grosse bosse était apparue s'empressa de suivre son ami en poussant un petit « wouaf » content.

Dante s'arrêta surpris, puis repartie en soupirant entre ses dents : « Idiot »


	3. Faust et le démon à lunette

Dédicace spéciale à Tsukiyomi-Hime qui m'a demandé un chapitre sur Faust et le « serpent à lunettes ». (En fait, je lis le manga en anglais et Brad est appelé « Demon four-eyes » donc dans mes histoires, il est appelé « démon à lunette »). En tout cas, tu m'as demandé un chapitre, je t'en donne deux. Bonne lecture à tous

Votre thé.

Le roi (qui était en fait une reine) déposa le dossier qui l'absorbait quelques instants plus tôt : « Merci beaucoup Brad. »

Le secrétaire en chef s'inclina un mince sourire aux lèvres : « Ce n'est rien du tout. »

-VLAM!

Tous deux sursautèrent alors que trois archivistes entraient paniqué criant tous l'un par-dessus l'autre pour être entendu ce qui donnait : « Brad-Sama, dossier manquant… nous ne trouvons plus… pas notre département… le dossier sur… erreur »

Un crayon se ficha sur la porte à quelques centimètres du visage de l'archiviste du milieu. Ceux-ci se regroupèrent dans un coin, tremblant de peur tandis que Brad leur hurlait qu'ils manquaient de retenue et de respect devant le roi, ses yeux leur lançant des éclairs. Il continua à leur hurler leurs manques d'organisation et de professionnalisme tandis qu'il leur emboitait le pas vers les archives. Faust regarda leurs manèges un léger sourire aux lèvres. Brad était si doux avec elle et si effrayant avec les autres.

Si vous avez des demandes spéciales thème, couple, etc., n'hésitez pas


	4. Le roi et le secrétaire en chef

Parce qu'il y a vraiment une ressemblance entre ces deux personnages jusque dans la coupe de cheveux… Bonne lecture et je vous laisse devinez à qui je fais référence.

-Votre thé.

Le chef des secrétaires était déjà à mi-chemin de la sortie quand le roi déposa le troisième tome du manga que Hayato lui avait donné.

-Brad, tu ne pourrais pas me décrire le thé?

Celui-ci se retourna surprit : « Pardon que voulez-vous que je fasse? »

-M'expliquer de quelle sorte de thé il s'agit, quels sont les ingrédients, où ils ont été cueillis…

Brad fronça les sourcils et sortie de la pièce quelques instants avant de revenir une boite à la main.

-Il s'agit d'un thé vert de style commercial dont les ingrédients sont des feuilles de thé vert et arôme. Un sachet de 100 g contient du sucre et aucuns acides gras saturé, sans fibre ni sodium, Le secrétaire éloigna la boite de thé de devant ses yeux, Puis-je faire autre chose pour vous, mon roi?

-Non, c'est très bien comme ça

Quelques instants plus tard, de petits coups à la porte sortirent de nouveau le roi de sa lecture.

-Ha oui! Je devais faire faire le tour des archives à Hayato, la femme se donna une petite tape sur le front, j'avais complètement oublié! Brad pourrais-tu t'en occuper?

Brad qui avait la main sur la poignée inclina la tête : « Rogers »

-Brad? Demanda de nouveau Faust

-Oui?

La femme sourit : « pourrais-tu au lieu de dire "Rogers" dire "Yes, my lord"?

Brad fronça de nouveau les sourcils en ouvrant la porte : "Yes, my lord".

La blonde sourit en buvant une gorgée de thé, ravi, tandis qu'Hayato entrait dans le bureau.

-Bonjour king Faust, dit Hayato en s'inclinant.

-Bonjour Hayato kun, je ne peux malheureusement pas t'accompagner aux archives. Je suis… occupée.

Tandis que le visage d'Hayato prenait un air déçu, le roi poursuivit : «Mais ne t'en fais pas, Brad va te faire visité.»

-Le démon à lunette!, s'écria le jeune homme.

Brad tiqua : «Comment m'avez-vous appelé?»

-heu…, Hayato chercha du regard une cachette pour échapper au démon qu'il avait vu apparaitre derrière le secrétaire.

-Bon, commençons la visite, rétorqua l'autre sèchement

Hayato eut des yeux implorants et tenta de s'accrocher aux meubles tandis que le secrétaire le trainait hors du bureau par le col. La jeune femme sourit en replongeant dans son manga. Laissant le futur roi des catacombes à son "diable de secrétaire".


End file.
